<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roar of eternity 2: Goku's Kong Quest by Nonbendo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471442">Roar of eternity 2: Goku's Kong Quest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbendo/pseuds/Nonbendo'>Nonbendo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbendo/pseuds/Nonbendo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet again, time has been broken. Will Goku be able to fix it again? find out here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roar of eternity 2: Goku's Kong Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dagon Ball Z: The roar of even more eternities: Goku's Kong Quest</p><p>And once again a eternal dragon was blued up, but this time it was because the super eternal dragon pissed Zeno off by saying he was more pwoerful than him. So Zeno blue him up, but the super eternal dragon roared, bloing Zeno up too, and the super eternal dragon broke time again but worse because he was the super eternal dragon., so he was both alive and dead at the same time whereas Zeno was still dead so I guess that settled that.</p><p>And then a gok sheowd up curiously as mira came through a time hole and started beating up gok. Gooku fought back by punching mira, but mirra only dog. With a great big cry, mira threew gokku on the ground and fell on him feet frist stompily in the gut crushing his tummy and goku vomited on mira with the force of a thousand vomits, sending mira crashing into a nearby plant. Mira went straight through the plant and the planet collapesd the whole due to graffiti. Mira had to fly around the whole palnet to get back to firght gokyu some more. Mira went and pinched goku with the force of a thousand ponches. Goku did a chunk noriis roundhouse kick and mira was kicked into a star and burned to asses. OR WAS HE? Dun dun dun!</p><p>But goku nedded to get back to earth, and there was no time to waste because goku needed to get back to earth and there was no time to waste. So goku started running through space really fast. It was a long way from the god planet place to earth so goku had to go really really fast even with him being faster than light and supperman and the flesh.</p><p>"GOKU!" screamed Cheep Chee with the force of a thosuand screams, "If you dont get home in ten minuets you dont get dinner and im not having sex with you for seven more years!" and suddenly a timer apeared infront of gokeus head that said 10:00 and started counting down.</p><p>"Aw barnacles!" swore goku and started going faster.</p><p>Goku ran fast home, or tried to, but sudanly a spaceship. It starting shatting trankilizers at goku who had to dodge them and gokeyu had to yell "What the flying fukcedying fuckedy fuck are ya doing shatting needles at me?! I hate needles!" and then he flew away, and landed a little further away and restarted running. He had to get home in time for diner because he was very hungry and he started going even faster. The spaceship came though and kept shaating noodles at gok, who had to dodge the needles like he never dodged needles before, which he hadn't because no one had ever shot needles at him before so he hadn't had to doge them before so he hadn't dodged them before except in training but that's different because those were nerf needles made of nerf.</p><p>The spaceship started shouting a shotgun instead, so goku just caught the bullets and threw them through the windshield so the spaceship crash landed and the guy got out and walked up to goku and started chewing him out. "we're building a new highway, and you can't just run through space all willy nilly like some kind of ninny! You hire a taci like evurbody else," said the guy pointing to a buncha people waiting at the bus stop.</p><p>"How can you build a highway in space?" Goku asked, confused, "There's no graffiti or gorund."</p><p>"Don't ask such stupid questions! We have to build a new highway to earth so all the cars can get there faster."</p><p>"But in space there's no friction so running is faster than a car!" goku point out.</p><p>"But you're forgetting about volume, didn't you finish collage?" asked the guy.</p><p>Just then a construction truck drove up and the dude got out and came up to goku.</p><p>"Listen here, I'm a building! A highway to earth is needed, and unless you want earth to experience a chattyer bolt shrotage the likes of which has never ben sean in ages, you'll stop all your running around, the vibrations are making everything unstable!" said the dude, taking out his jackhammer and jackhammering the road fixed.</p><p>"Well, why didn't you just say so," goku strated flying to earth instead of running, butt he noticed the time only had ten seconds left. HE'D NEVER MAKE IT! Unless... suddenly goku saw a time hole and flew through it, coming out this morning when he was on earth, and it was also a space hole so he was on earth."</p><p>goku cheered.</p><p>"Chip chip, I'm home!"</p><p>"Goku! You're not late for diner!" Cheep Cheep said, "In fact you got here before I yelled at you later! This calls for a celebration, let's have a threesome, past you is still here from this morning though for me it's present you!"</p><p>But later that night goku was a litlle worried about where that tiem hole came from.</p><p>To be conitued.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>